Victory: The 43 Hunger Games( Closed SYOT)
by Iamastrangerthing
Summary: The 43rd Hunger Games are starting. Don't miss out, turn on your TV. Who are you betting on? ( SYOT is now closed, but you can still read) T for some language and it's the Hunger Games duh.
1. SYOT

**Hey guys! This is my first time doing an SYOT and this will be a special one. I hope you like this and read n' review.**

Here is the SYOT form. Please PM me the forms only. Guest forms will not be accepted.

Try to add as much detail as possible, it helps.

Name:

Gender:

District: Two options at least

Age: Please, lets have age variety. I don't want 10 12 year old or 17 18 year olds.

Looks: Lots of detail please!

Personality: This is where I need the MOST detail.

Reaped or volunteered?

Friends:

Family:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Strengths: Max. of two

Weaknesses: Min. of two

Allies?:

Weapon:

Token:

Any additional detail you feel is fitting to add

Thanks!

 **I will only be accepting 4 tributes because this will be a four tribute POV story. There will still be 24 tributes. I originally wanted to do two but decided on four because I knew people would probably get attached to both and it would come down to those characters as the final two. I hope if I use your character I capture them accurately! ( BTW I will not start till I have at least two tributes.)**


	2. AN

**Ok, so I haven't been getting as many forms as I would like, and I have no follows or even reviews to this upcoming story. I hope you decide to sumbit, the form is on the first chapter. Please, help me make this happen, there is only so much I can do when you don't give me much to work with! I really want to continue this, but I need charaters!**

 _ **This is an important notice, If I do not get any more forms for**_ _ **Victory: The 43rd Hunger Games**_ _ **by the 25 of February, I will herby end the SYOT and will accept**_ _ **NO MORE FORMS!**_ _ **The story will therefore be discontinued!**_

 **I really don't want to do this, but maybe I will cancel it and after I get more stories published and my writing grows, start again.**

 **Thanks, and if you want to see more stories by me, check out Fiction Press where I post my fiction writing. Check out my first story** **Love and Music** **and my upcoming story** **Fight.** **(both are connected)**

 **Peace!**


	3. Gracie Hertz

**Ok here we go with Gracie Hertz submitted by SouthernBelle2014! I hope I captured her accurately and you readers review and follow!**

I wake up feeling panicky, my chest rising and falling quicker than it's normal 70 BPM. I take deep breaths and realize that today is Reaping Day, hence the sick feeling inside me and my abnormal heart rate. I hear whimpers in the small bed next to me, ( too small for my 15 year old sister and I), and see Eileen shaking and breathing hard. ''Eileen! Eileen wake up!''

She opens her eyes, and grabs my wrist.''Gracie!''

''It's ok, you're ok.'' I have to speak softly and calm, something I learned years ago around Eileen.

''Where am I?''

''You are in District 3, our home on Motor Road, with our mother, our father, and me, your sister Gracie.''

She graduatly calms down. ''Thank you. I had another nightmare about Reaping Day.''

''I could see that. This was your third this week. Are you sure you are ok?''

Despite the fact I constantly have to calm my fifteen year old sister down, I still love her always.

She suffers from anxiety constantly, about 6 attacks ranging from minor to major an average week. I have to protect her, she basically only has me. We have no other sibling, and our parents have to work quite hard to support us. I have to work too, I am a car mechanic at the shop 5 blocks away from our house. Eileen doesn't have a job.

I put on a mask everyday. A mask I wear to seem like I can deal, that I am calm and tough. I have to, when you live in a place full of assholes and idiots, with a sensitive and emotional sister. Whenever I get home though, with the people I can trust, that mask chips away piece by piece. I actually like to have fun and goof, only a bit, but I usually can't too much, I have to keep up the mask. To keep my family together.

Today is the day that everyone, except the people who don't have kids or who are not kids themselves, dread. Since I am 14, my name is in the Reaping 5 times, plus 2 tesserae. My sister and I split the tesserae submissions 2 each. This is the first time we have had to do this. Our family hasn't been doing well with our income being only 60,592 last year, so I knew we needed extra help. I knew we could afford the tesserae, My name would only be in 5 times out of a couple thousand. The chances were very slim that me or my sister would get reaped, I knew because I did the math, something I have a natural gift in.

We go downstairs for a simple breakfast of a bowl of cornflakes and milk, plus some bread from the tesserae grain. My parents were not home because they had to leave early for their jobs as electronic istallators.

''Eileen, I have to go soon.''

''Ok….'' she says hesitantly.

I make her face me, and look her in the eyes. ''You will be fine. You know you can call me anytime you want at the shop. Boss won't get to mad. And you remember the techniques the doctor taught you.''

''In, out. In, out.''

''Right. Listen, you will not get reaped. The odds are in our favor.''

''What if they aren't though? I couldn't get along without you Gracie, I couldn't!'' Tears glisten in her eyes.

''Calm down, deep breaths. We are going to be okay. We will be ok. The statistics are in our favor. Remember the odds.''

She takes a huge breath, wipes her eyes, and smiles. 'Ok. Thank you. I'm calmer. I'll be fine Gracie.''

''Good.'' I give her a hug before dressing in a pair of thin leggings and slipping on my mechanic jumpsuit, black and greasy from the lack of recent washing. I walk to the front door and take a deep breath, before slipping on my usual neutral, hardened expression.

I walk to the mechanic's shop, and immediately I am sent to work on one automobile that had a pretty damaged radiator. Next to me is my friend Owen.

''Jeez'' he says. ''What did they do to her?''

''Who knows, but they sure ain't getting this baby driving anytime soon'' I say back gruffly. According to the damage, they person driving had to have been in a very bad frontal fender-bender. Really, that's the only way the damage could have been that bad.

''Are you nervous for the Reaping?'' Owen asks me.

''Eh, so-so. The odds are in my favor. I did the math.'' He chuckles.

''Sometimes logic just doesn't apply to these things.''

''It has to. Logic applies to everything.''

'''Not when you're in the arena.''

''I'm not _going_ to the arena!'' He blinks.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking like that.''

I sigh. ''It's ok. Really.'' I give him one of my rare smiles, at least when I'm not at home.

''Get to work!'' says our boss.

''See ya at two'' Owen grins.

At 1:30, I go home and Eileen and I dress, her in a short, slim, blue dress that compliments her blue eyes and brown hair, and me in a sea green short dress that goes with my eyes but not my light brown, reddish hair. Eileen and I both have matching olive skin that is completely natural. I however have a splash of brown freckles on the bridge of my nose and on my shoulders.

We walk arm in arm to the square, solemn. Eileen is nervous, I can tell. I murmur,''Breathe, breathe.''

I gather with the other 14 year olds, some nervous, some neutral. I maintain my face of distaste, because I don't like the Games anyways. I never watched them much. I don't like the Capitol much either. They are spoiled, ungrateful, stupid, unfair. But what can the districts do about it? We already failed once. We could die, all of us if we try again.

The mayor starts the treaty of treasons, and I zone out until our escort comes up to the stage. Her name is Raina Chirp and she is dressed in a blue pant suit with purple tiger stripes and purple hair. Her skin is teal blue and has white zebra stripes. She saunters up, saying ''Happy 43 Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!''

She walks over to a glass bowl filled with paper. ''Ladies first! Lets see….'' She digs in the bowl for a while, and I want to scream, ''Hurry up!'' because Eileen is looking paler by the second.

She finally takes one and opens it up.

''Gracie Hertz.''

No. This can't be happening. The odds were in my favor. The odds were in my favor. At least I thought they were.

Eileen gasps and is instantly sobbing silently, tears running down her face as I walk, shocked down to my toes, up to the stage.

''Any volunteers?'' Silence.

''I don't understand…..'' I murmur. This doesn't make any sense. I was so sure that I couldn't be reaped. The math says so. One tear rolls down my cheek. Then another. Then another.

I was so sure….

Raina walks to the other bowl and calls out, ''Peter Batkin.''

A timid looking 13 year old comes up, looking scared out of his mind. He won't make it, I can tell by the statistics.

I get escorted to the Town's Justice Building, where I will say goodbye to my family and friends, probably forever. A million equations are running through me. How? How is it I got reaped out of thousands of names? This can't be. This can't be. Yet it is. The unthinkable is happening. I am going into the Hunger Games.

I was so sure…

 **And that's Gracie! Thanks so much to everyone who renewed my hope for this story! Please, keep your eyes peeled for tribute two, and for other stories by me on this site, and FictionPress. ( I am 22love LIFE music22)**


	4. Alaric Simmental

**I sorry this took so long! I was very busy( That's what they all say huh)and I literally couldn't even check for my story updates and my PM inbox, much less have the time to write. This is Alaric Simmental submitted by Elim9. He's from district 10. Hope you enjoy, and I hope I capture him accurately.**

I wake up and stretch. Today is Reaping day, my first to be exact. Most kids would be sweating on this day, but to me, it's not too big of a deal. There is a low chance that I will get reaped. I hope no one tries to start something, we have had a few riots at reapings. As long as we please the Capitol with our bloody deaths and do our work, then we are fine. It all works out ok. We all should just go along with the Capitol, they give us protection, a home, and we give them our meat. At least in District 10.

I understand why people get angry about the Games, they can suck, but I really don't see a way where everyone is satisfied. So I try not to talk about my opinion. I don't want to sound like a rebel, or a Capitolite either.

I get up from my bed and shake my 12 year old twin, Wyatt awake. ''Hey, get up. It's Reaping day.''

''Ughh. Don't remind me.''

''We have work to do until 1:30''

We get dressed for our jobs, doing work on Mr. Bart's farm, in exchange for living in his old potting shed. The shed isn't big, it has one main area and a wall, behind which holds my brother and I's double bed and a dresser with some clothes and a couple knicknacks. I don't mind the place, it's all we can afford. Lucky we don't have to pay for it with money.

Behind some curtains holds my 9 year old sister Merriam's room. She has a small bed and a dresser with clothes, plus a wooden box with some toys and stuff.

Our parents have similar stuff. They are always worked to the bone trying to provide for us, and we try to help out, but it doesn't help much. I tell them, they really need to sit down for at least an hour, and just relax. I wish they didn't have to work so hard but…..that's the way it is.

We had to take Tesserae for the Games, 3 for me and two for Wyatt. Our names will be in 4 times for me and three for Wyatt. Merriam, being 9, is too young for the Reaping.

A lot of people in 10 are poor, and we haven't been doing too well this year. So we were grateful to take Tesserae. Our parents are nervous about the extra names, but I told them not to worry.

In the other room, while I am washing my face in the small area we mark as our bathroom, I hear Merriam and Wyatt arguing.

''Hey, guys! Calm down!''

''But my favorite card is missing!'' Wyatt says. He has a collection of past Hunger Games victors. The card includes their name, district, kills, preferred weapon, training score, and a short blurb about them. He got them for our 10th birthday, the only present we could afford. Of course, I got a present too.

''I told you I didn't steal it!''

''You always 'borrow' my stuff!'' he yells, making air quotes.

''Guys, calm down. Merriam, are you sure you didn't take his Victors cards just to look at?''

''I didn't take them, promise. I might take stuff sometimes, but I didn't even go near your room yesterday.''

''Ok then. Wyatt, try not to jump to conclusions so quickly, ok?''

''Fine. I'm sorry Merriam. But my card is still missing!''

''Then let's look for it.'' We look around for awhile, and find the card had fell between the drawer and the actual dresser.

''Aha!'' Wyatt held it triumphantly. ''I'm sorry I accused you.''

''It's all good. Just don't assume again.''

''Yep.'' I always solve arguments between Wyatt and Merriam. I guess I just have some effect in calming down heated moments.

I look at my battery powered wall clock.

''Wyatt! We have to go!''

We walk out of the shack and Wyatt and I spend the next couple hours feeding pigs, collecting chicken eggs, milking cows, weeding, and taking out the compost. Our parents joined us at some of these activities. They weren't home when we woke because they were painting the barn, and having a chat with Mr. Bart.

Soon, after changing and washing up, we dress for the Reaping. I put on a button down white shirt and Wyatt puts on a pale blue one. We wear khaki pants rolled up slightly and black simple shoes. The plainess contrasts with our hazel eyes and curly, red hair. Merriam wears a white skirt and shirt, and our parents wear similar clothes as us kids. We all get in Mr. Bart's rickety truck he let us borrow, he has no kids to see reaped, he isstaying home.

The ride is silent. I guess everyone is nervous. I am too a little, but I know that there are slim odds to me getting reaped or Wyatt getting reaped either.

We finally reach town, and solemnly get finger pricked and gathered into the 12 year old section, in the very back. I am not tall, so I have to stand on my tiptoes just to get a glimpse of our escort

Jazzmyn Glitter. She is short also, with an entire silver and black outfit on, complete with waist length silver hair streaked with hot pink. Our mayor gives the treaty of treason, and asks Jazzmyn to get the choosing over with.

''Hello, District 10, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor!''

She walks to the girl's section, and plucks a slip.

''Nala Brumnik''

A stone faced 17 year old walks up the stage.

''Any volunteers?''

''I volunteer as tribute.'' An 18 year old walks up to the stage. She is tall, but quite thin, as many of us are. The stony faced girl gives the most incredibly grateful look, and even gives the girl a hug as she walks down. I guess they are not related. I wonder why she volunteered then.

''Oh, quite interesting. What is your name dear?'' Jazzmyn says.

'' My name is Alyssia Norton, though it's not a name you want to remember.''

''Oh...well…..lets get on with the boys, shall we?'' Jazzmyn walks to the boy's bowl and immediately takes a name.

''Alaric Simmental''

It takes a second to realize that they said my name. Mine! Next to me, Wyatt lets out a strangled gasp and turns white. I dimly hear Mom and Dad crying out. Merriam is just sobbing.

''Alaric Simmental? Are you here?''

I try to hide my shock and fear as I stumble up the stage. Wyatt is crying behind me. I step up shakily, and I can hear the sympathetic groans, probably because I am just 12. My legs are shaking. I try to calm down. Breathe. Breathe. I also hear my best friend Chester crying out too. We are pretty close, and we hang out at school all the time.

I am having trouble comprehending. I am probably gonna die. I am only 12, no 12 years old has ever won. No one younger than 15 has won. But I can't die though, I have to help my family. Who will calm everyone down, lighten spirits? How can my family go on?

As we get taken to the justice building, I start to cry silently. I can't win, but maybe I can survive for at least a bit. For my family.

 **That's a wrap for Alaric's first chapter! I hope you like! Review and follow. I will try to post every few days, so please be patient. Thanks!**


	5. Rowan Greene

**Ahh! It's been way to long. My goshdamn computer hasn't been working well lately. I haven't been able to post and I finished this forever ago! I really apologize to my faithful readers!**

 **Our third tribute Rowan Greene submitted by Booklovin'03. Hope she's what you had in mind. Enjoy!**

''Rowan! Get up!'' I open my eyes and see the blue eyes of my little sister Jasmine.

''You gotta get ready for work!''

''Don't remind me.'' I groan, and climb out of my small twin bed that I share with my other sister Hazel. ''Where is everyone else?''

''Eating breakfast. Come on!'' She runs down the hall to the dining room. I dress in a white tee and black leggings and follow her. I can already hear my loud family.

Quiet is rare in my home, because I have a large family, five kids for me and my parents to take care of. Even though my 13 year old brother Jasper, my parents, and I work, we still had to take tesserae, and we are barely making it. We have to chop lumber for hours, and I have been working since I could pick up an axe, at age 5. It's hard, but at least it helps build muscle. I am tall and lean, yet strong.

My sibling are Jasper, 13, hazel,10, Calla, 8,Fox, 7, and last but not least, Jasmine, who is 5. I love her so much, I would do anything for her. We have a special bond. Not that I don't love my other siblings.

I get to the living room/dining room where all of my sibling were gathered, plus my parents. Everyone was sitting even though we only had 4 chairs. Mom, Dad, and Jasper had Calla, Fox, and Jasmine in their laps. Calla got up from her chair and sat on my lap, which she complained about.

''I'm too old!''

''Well, whether or not you like it, we have to. Just eat your bread.'' Jasper and I had to sign up for Tesserae, 4 each. That means my name was in 25 times, because I took tesserae every year. I hope that Jasper and don't get reaped. I hate the Hunger Games, and the Capitol. The Capitolites are ungrateful and stupid, lounging around in their fancy houses, gorging themselves sick while my family, and so many others are starving and dying. I have had to raise my sibling for 10 years, working for them, sacrificing everything. I love them, and I gladly provide, but….

I quickly scarfed down my tesserae grain bread, and down a glass of milk. Hardly enough.

''Bye guys, be good and entertain yourselves.'' said Mom. It was time for Jasper, I and our parents to go to the lumber yards. Hazel was going to watch our sisters until 1:00.

Jasmine runs and gives me one last hug, her arms around my hips. ''Bye Rowan. I love you.''

I bend down, smile. ''I love you too.''

We walk out the door and get in a truck our neighbor owns. She has room for 8 people in it, and carpools other workers. I sit next to my friend Ophelia. We are pretty close, she sometimes stays over when her no good alcoholic mother gets dangerous. She spends every extra penny she owns on liquor. Ophelia has to work more than necessary to feed both of them. It's a hard, shitty life, but at least Ophelia and I have each other to make it through. Otherwise she might have killed herself a long time ago. We chat on the way to work, mostly about the reaping. I have to admit, I am nervous for both of us, plus Jasper, who's name is in 10 times. Either of us could get chosen. If it was me or Jasper, I arranged for Ophelia to live with us and leave her mother some extra tesserae food. Her mom would have to get her act together herself though.

''Do you hate her?'' I asked her once. Ophelia thought for awhile.

''Resent her yes. Hate her, no. Even after all of the stuff she did to me, I still love her. We have had some good days. And under her drunken haze, she loves me too.''

When we get to the tree grove, all of us immediately get out, sign in with the peacekeepers in the area, grab our axes, and go to the assigned work area. Ophelia and I start to chop away at a thick tree, though under regulation height. Its long and hard work, but eventually it's time to leave for the Reaping. My nerves have returned. I try to calm down as we drive back home.

My parents, Jasper and I take turns bathing with a tub, and we dress.

I help Hazel, Calla, and Fox dress ( we share one of our 3 rooms) in simple white and gray dresses. My own dress is calf length and white. I put my waist length brown hair in neat bun.

Then we walk to the square. The crowd parts slightly as I make my way into the fray. I catch Jasper's eye and give and encouraging glance. Ophelia, who is next to me, takes my hand.

Our mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and everything, then our escort Ludwig Felonious comes up in the newest and craziest Capitol fashions, including a suit made of the skin of a creature called the ''tiger'', and purple hair and eyeliner.

''Hello District Seven! A happy Hunger Games to you! May the odds be ever in your favor!''

He walks over to the name bowl and grabs a slip.

''Rowan Greene''

I gasp. He said my name. Ophelia gasps also, and lets go of my hand.

''No…..''

In the boys section, I see Jasper, his face frozen in shock. Suddenly I am angry. The Capitol is sending me, a girl who needs to take care of her hungry family, who has 5 other kids to care for, to my death. Anger fuels me, and I run up to the stage and punch my escort.

''Auhh! Brute!'' He crumples to the ground. The crowd gasps. A peacekeeper grabs me and holds me down while the others train their gun on me. I try to wrestle out of the peacekeepers grasp. ''You dirty Capitol brats!'' I yell. A blow to my head knocks me out.

When I wake, I am at the train station. A Peacekeeper is still holding on to me. ''5 minutes with your family, and you're lucky it's any time at all.'' she says.

I see my family gathered around and run to them.

''I love you guys so much!'' I cry into my Mom's shoulder.

''Oh Rowan! Why? You shouldn't have done that.'' My dad says, hugging me.

''I couldn't help it. They are taking me away from my family, and you guys need me!''

Jasper get his turn to hug me. ''Rowan, I will try to help. I promise.'' Tears slipped down his cheeks.

''I know. Please, protect them.''

Hazel and Calla launch themselves at don't completely understand the Hunger Games, but they know enough. ''Why did they have to choose you?'' said Hazel.

''I guess…..it's fate. I'm sorry I have to leave you guys, but you will be fine. I love you.

Fox sobs into my dress. I bend down and kiss her forehead. ''It will be alright. I love you Fox.''

She nods. Jasmine comes to me and I bend down and hug her tightly. I will miss her _so_ much.

I'll miss everyone.

''Why are you leaving? Will I ever see you again?''

''I don't know Jasmine. But I swear, I will come back to you.'' I look into her blue eyes.''I love you so, so much. ''

''I love you too. Please come back!''

Everyone gathers for a group hug. There wasn't one dry eye. ''I love you all!''

Suddenly, the peacekeeper comes back. She yanks me away from everyone.

''No!'' Jasmine cries. ''Rowan!''

''I'll come back! I promise! I love you!''

I get yanked on the train, and the last thing I see before the door shuts is my family, hugging and crying, and Jasmine's tear filled blue eyes.

 **Wow. That was sad. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I really don't know when my computer will be working again. This is just one I'm borrowing. I really want to do this story, and I hope soon I can continue it. See you, and please stay on board!**


	6. Author's note 2

**Sorry guys, this is not a chapter. Readers, I have come to a decision about this story. I have decided to discontinue it for several reasons.**

 **No time** **. I simply don't have the time to do it. I haven't updated for like what, 2 months? And I am doing a SYOT, which are long and complicated. I don't think I can do it. I have school, and testing starts this week. I have several research assignments to do.**

 **Lack of motivation.** **I honestly don't really have motivation to write the story anymore. Only 2 people reviewed it, and I get no feedback, whether it's criticism, or just saying ''like the story,'' except from those 2 authors. Thanks for that.**

 **Lost interest.** **Honesty, without reviews or anything, I get really bored, and I don't really have interest to continue the story, even though I like the characters and everything.**

 **That's really why I am not continuing** _ **''Victory''**_ **. Honestly, I liked writing the story and it was pretty fun. I wish it didn't end like this but... Who knows, maybe after a while I will start over the story, or write another SYOT. I want to thank my continuous reviewers,** _ **Booklovin'03**_ **and** _ **Southernbelle2014**_ **for always reviewing on my new chapters, and for submitting tributes. I would also like to thank all of my other submitters,** _ **ilookhotinblack, Norbus95, PurpleTac74, and Elim9,**_ **even if I didn't use your character I truly appreciate the submissions. Even though I ended up discontinuing the story. Thank you. I would also like to apologize. I feel like I have to, you know, after you took time to submit to me. So, I'm sorry for discontinuing. I really hope you understand why. I'm just a young author trying to get her stories out there, but in this case, it didn't seem to work.**

 **Thanks a lot guys**

 **Sincerely, Iamastrangerthing**


End file.
